The Rule
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: Kate finds herself entangled in a twisted game with Juliet


Sweat pearls were running down the hollow over her spine as she wrenched her green shirt and hung it on the makeshift clothesline between two trees. With the back of her hand she wiped away the sweat on her forehead, squinting her eyes against the bright sun as she saw a figure approach her from the beach.

The voice and accent gave him away before he was close enough for her to see his face. "She just went into the jungle."

Kate protected her eyes from the sun as she looked at him. His features were soft but his dark eyes had a deadly sparkle in them and she knew immediately what – or rather who he was talking about.

"You want me to go after her?", Kate asked furrowing her brow and wondered when she'd became his asset in playing prison guard.

"If you don't mind.", Sayid nodded. "Jack's not very fond of the attention I've been paying her."

Kate dropped her eyes and grabbed the other shirt still swimming in the small water basin to her feet. The corner of her mouth curled up in a bitter smile.

Wrenching the ruby shirt now with more force than necessary she told him: "He's not very fond of anyone paying attention to her."

"Fair enough.", he agreed and didn't let her out of her sight. She could feel his eyes wandering from her chest down to her hips and her butt as she stretched to hang up the other shirt.

Instinctively she took a step back and crossed her arms to her chest. He lowered his eyes immediately when he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Fine.", Kate sighed looking towards the jungle. "I'll go after her."

*****

Kate had no trouble whatsoever in picking up the trail, the footprints couldn't have been more obvious even if they'd been painted on the ground. She shook her head and wasn't sure if she should be amused about that fact or annoyed at the lack of caution.

She strolled down the path leading towards the pool of water with the small but nonetheless breathtakingly beautiful waterfall and could hear the water splashing down already from a distance, imagining herself in the cool water.

As she reached the pool she stepped up to the edge, looking down at her reflection on the surface, her hands stuffed in her pockets she waited as her heart started pounding faster in her chest. Her hands turned sweaty as she felt her even before her hot breath met the back of her neck and sent a shiver down her spine.

There couldn't be more than an inch between their bodies, Kate could feel the heat on her back as she closed her eyes and took a shaking breath.

She stayed still - it was the rule. Kate was never the one to make the first move just like she was never the one be in control. Hot breath brushed her ear now and her body trembled with anticipation of her touch, knowing she would have to wait a little longer for it, have to get a little more desperate for it.

She clenched her fists in her pockets to contain herself and when she finally felt her against her back for a moment she thought her knees wouldn't support her weight one more second. Her trembling increased, her breath got caught in her throat as lips brushed the side of her neck.

Fingertips pulled her long hair out of her neck. The hot breath against her skin made her feel like she was losing her mind. She wanted to say her name, she – Kate who never asked anyone for anything - would've even begged if she knew the woman behind her would answer to her pathetic plea.

The touch of feather-light fingertips made her squirm as they brushed her stomach, sliding under her shirt and pushing it up. Automatically, like a puppet, she lifted her arms over her head to allow it being pulled off.

A breathed moan escaped her lips as hers kissed their way down from her neck to her shoulder, the slight scraping of teeth against her skin made her suck in the air sharply.

Instinctively, losing herself in the moment, her hand moved behind her, fingers running through silk like hair. She had to pay for her foolishness the next second as lips parted from her skin and the warmth of the woman's body left her back, her fingers touching thin air.

Kate dropped her head, her eyes filling with tears and she felt even more pathetic than usual, standing in the middle of the jungle, the only thing on her mind was the want for the other woman to touch her yet again, just once more to satisfy the burning hunger for soft lips on her skin and hands touching her in a way no one had ever done before.

She waited, hoping it would only be a warning and closed her eyes, sucking the air in sharply as tears rolled down her cheeks when arms were wrapped around her waist. This time she managed to suppress the urge to cover them with her hands and soon fingertips trailed up her sides, and shook her body with a pleasant tremble.

She felt teeth in her neck, a pinch to her skin that was soothed by a wet soft tongue just a second later. The other woman's hair was tingling in her neck when she felt a soft cheek against her shoulder, heavy breath brushing across her skin accompanied by an arm being wrapped around her neck, holding onto her chest.

Kate bit her lip at the feel of the tip of a tongue against her earlobe, leaving a wet trail down her neck as the other hand unclasped her bra.

Slowly a hand on each shoulder removed the straps until her underwear soared to the ground and her breasts were cupped by delicate hands. She felt the woman's front with every detail against her back, saw her blonde hair out of the corner of her eyes.

She moaned at the firm grip of the other woman's hands and gasped as index and middle finger of each hand closed around her nipples just hard enough for the pain to be still pleasant.

The heat between her legs was getting unbearable and she shifted her trembling hips as she arched her back a little against the hands on her breasts.

Lips sucking at her neck, just behind her ear caught her breath in her throat as hands left her breasts and opened the button of her jeans so slickly, she hardly realized it until she felt fingertips trailing down her triangle, causing yet another moan from her lips.

She lifted her hips towards the touch, fingertips brushing lightly against her clit sent a shock through her body, caused her to thrust her head back as she struggled for air and felt it collide with something hard.

The softness of a cheek against her own told her she'd hit her shoulder and the slight flinch told her she'd hit it hard – hard enough to cause the other woman pain.

An arm was being wrapped around her under her breasts, holding her tight, pressing her back against soft breasts as she felt two fingers entering the cleft between her legs again and again – too fast, she would explode any second. But just as Kate felt herself a second away from being pushed over the edge, the fingers left her and slid along her folds instead, allowing her to catch her breath in rapid gasps.

Her clit was being circled by soft fingertips, brushing it again and again as the circles were narrowed just to be widened whenever she felt the tingling spread from between her legs up to her hips and subsided again at the less frequent teasing.

Kate clenched her teeth as her body felt on a constant edge, her muscles painfully tensed as she shifted her hips to cheat the fingers and force them to meet her sensitive spot. She wanted to scream - scream her name and tell her to fuck her, fuck her hard. But she couldn't. It was the rule. She was to surrender herself or not be touched at all.

Whimpering Kate arched her back once again as fingers entered her, the edge of a palm rubbing against her clit and she exploded so hard and fast she felt nothing than the shockwaves that made her body tremble violently as she cried out loud just to find her mouth covered a split second later, her hips thrusting against the hand between her legs until the rapid tensing of her muscles slowly died down and the hand left her pants.

Without the body steadying her in her back Kate fell down to her knees, her hands limp on her thighs she put her head into her neck with her eyes closed and tried to steady her breathing.

Exhaustion was wrapping her as she looked up at the woman, blonde hair framing her face, the piercing blue of her eyes intensified by the ivory complexion of her skin. She said nothing, like always she just stood there, watching Kate regain enough strength to get back on her feet and her face revealed nothing of her thoughts.

Kate felt shame flooding her as she forcefully picked up her bra and shirt, blue eyes following her every move. She was shaking as she pulled her shirt over her head, not with pleasure though, but with pure rage at herself and the woman that had made her lose her mind once again.

Clenching her teeth she glared at her. The blonde held her stare for a few seconds before she brought her index finger to her lips and sucked on her fingertip to taste what was still lingering of Kate on it.

This was new. And it wasn't the rule.


End file.
